


Found myself not caring

by Romanticide09



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, But it's okay, Dorks in Love, Getting Together, M/M, Space Husbands, Spock is clueless, Star Trek - Freeform, didnt know what you wanted, spirk, thinking to hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticide09/pseuds/Romanticide09
Summary: First time not working since things heated between spock, and kirk. Jim is excited, and can't want too show off, but does spock feel differently. Bad summar, but better I hope.





	Found myself not caring

Things had been going quite well with Kirk's pursuit towards Spock, and he felt he was making good progress. Which was why he was excited for the party tonight with the crew. It was the first day of leave, and the whole crew was celebrating another successful trip, and it would be the first time since their relationship changed they could really relax. A bunch of other higher up's, and stuff were coming so Kirk figured it was the best time for everyone too see that Spock was his, or well that he was working on it. 

After putting on his best casual suit Kirk was practically skipping down to the party, and as soon as the door open the first thing he did was look for Spock. It didn't take long to find him, and when he Spock wearing casual clothes became one of his new favorite things. How comfy he seemed in his dress sweater, and dress pants was just unfair. Kirk smirked, and made his way over so he could come up behind Spock. He wrapped his hand around his waist keeping his eye's on some lady he was conversing with. “Found ya Spock.” 

Before it even fully registered Spock had slipped himself out of his grip, and turned his face towards him. “Hello, Captain. You look well. If you will excuse me I was already in a conversation with this lady.” Holy shit Spock had just done the Vulcan equivalency of shrugging him off. It took all of his power not to react. “Yeah. I'll just chat with you later then. Keep an eye on him. Don't let his Vulcan facade fool you.” With a small huff only he would hear he walked off, and ordered his first drink of the night. The waitress handed him his disaronno , and he almost downed in one drink, and he turned to the young man next to him. “Hey kid. Some friendly advice stay single forever.” The man just grabbed his drink, and walked away making Jim slump in his chair. Is today avoid Jim day ,or something. He was starting to think he might have missed the memo. His eyes drifted back over to Spock whom was still fully engaged with the woman so he turned back to the waitress ordering another glass of disaronno, and downing it before getting up to find something to do

An hour later dinner was being served, and took a seat at the table reserved for his crew. Everyone was accounted for except for Spock making it feel like the empty chair next to him was mocking him. Bones gestured to the chair, and Kirk just shrugged in answer while ordering another glass of disaronno. Ignoring the looks from the crew members, and moved his eyes around searching for Spock. As he was searching Spock showed, and leaned over whispering too bones. Bones seemed confused then scooted over next to Jim, and Spock took his seat. The crew all stared at each other, and in unison glanced over at Jim who downed the rest of his drink while ordering another one. Now he didn't want too sit next to him either. He didn't understand what Spock was playing at, but he was starting to not be as happy about this night as he was in the first place.

Bones leaned over whispering in Jim's ear “Why is the hobgoblin ignoring you?” 

“Hell if I know bones.” with that he got up from his chair, and left the group so fast he didn't even see bone's glaring at Spock, and move in to the spot he had vacated to not be so close. Bones had no problems with their relationship, but sometimes he just couldn't understand it. What Jim saw in the Vulcan. 

Kirk had just got done having a semi- intelligent conversation with an ensign, but some part's made him miss Spock even more. He had lost count of what drink he was on, but he saw that Spock was still sitting alone at the table. Pushing himself off the wall he was moping next too he made his way over, and put on a face that wouldn't show his true feelings. Sitting in the seat next to stop he was surprised when he didn't run away automatically like he had been all night. Giving him a once over he noticed that Spock seemed to be thinking about something. Not that anyone else would be able to tell, but Jim had gotten the privilege to learn the subtle difference that could show in spock's face. 

“You okay Spock?” Reaching his hand out in habit he laid his hand on spock's on top of the table, and ran his thumb across the back of his hand. He tried to use his other hand to touch Spock's face, but Spock moved his face enough to where kirk couldn't reach it. “Yes Captain, but maybe you should stop drinking you are becoming as you would say touchy.” Suddenly the hand under his felt like it was burning him, and he let go of Spock in an instant. All of his words were caught in his throat, and his ability to breathe was shot so he just got up. Heading to the one place he knew he could count on. Ordering three more drink as he repeated three words in his head. 

Pour, drink, Forget. Though the third one was never going to happen. It was almost like he was drinking the alcohol at of spite at this point. Ten minutes after finishing those three drinks Jim was definitely feeling the effects. The world was spinning a little, and he knew his view was normally so fuzzy. He was thinking of just saying fuck it, and calling it a night when a young officer he had never met before approached him. “Hey handsome. May I have this dance?” Between being drunk, and Spock ignoring him he really had no reason to say no. So against his better judgement, and throwing the rest of his inhibitions out the window he agreed following the man out.

A lot of the party was tipsy, or drunk at this time in the party. The dancing had gone from classy to dirty quite quickly once most of the elder officers left for the night. The guy who asked him was grabbing his ass quite hard, but Jim couldn't find the wanting to care really. For the first time all night he wasn't alone. He wasn't sitting on the side lines realizing that maybe he had read things wrong with Spock. Speaking spock he had probably left already anyway so fuck it he was just going to have fun. The man who hadn't even learned his name was actually a really good at grinding, and despite his inebriation Jim was proud of how in sync was staying. 

In a flash though he was pulled away from the man, and when he glanced up it was who it was that brought him almost straight back to anger. “What the hell Spock?” He whispered angrily at him. “You are drunk Jim, and It is a good time for you to retire for the night.” 

Jim scoffed, and yanked his elbow out of Spock's grip. “Oh now I'm Jim. Sorry, Spock. You don't get to blow me off all night, and then get jealous when I dance with someone else.” He tried to turn to get away, but Spock stopped him again. “Vulcan's do not..” Jim glared at him, and crossed his arms trying to stay as still as he could with his world being a little off kilter. “Vulcan's don't my ass, and you aren't all Vulcan Spock.” 

“I am only concerned about your health, and now I will admit I do regret how some of this night has gone. I think maybe you have misinterpreted my reasoning.” Jim heard the words, but he was one percent done at this point. 

The rest of his control, the rest of his will to be quiet, to not bring attention to himself all crashed out the window “All I wanted tonight Spock was too spend with you, and you want to know why?!?” Jim actually shoved spock making the room turn their attention to the action in the room. When Spock stayed quiet, and didn't even move a muscle on his stoic face Jim's anger grew even louder. “Because I like you. I might even love you, but that doesn't fucking matter does it? Obviously you don't feel the same, and I'm just an idiot. So yes I'm drunk, but At least I can rely on that to always feel the same.” In his rage of anger he almost didn't feel drunk. He knew he could hear a voice behind him, but he ignored it just wanting to go back to his hotel room. 

“James Tiberius Kirk!” It was like the words reverberated through the whole room, and Jim could actually hear his crew members gasp. That was the first time in all the years he had known Spock he had ever heard him use his full name. It made him stop dead in his haste to exit, and he turned on his heel seeing that Spock was mere feet from him. “Yes, commander Spock?”

It was not like Spock to scramble for a way to solve something, but it came along with having an amazing albeit emotional hopefully boyfriend. Seeing how fast Jim was retreating he said the first thing that had came to mind. Using big strides to get closer to him as he yelled Jim's full name. It felt weird to say, but he knew he would react to it. When Jim turned around he felt oddly relieved. The remark back from Jim made Spock have to hold back at twitch. He only refereed to him that way in front of meetings now, and it showed he truly was upset to use it now. He kept striding closer to Jim with determination. 

The look on Spock's face made him check himself over too see if he had food on his suit or something. When he looked back up Spock was now inches from his face, and it made him swallow nervously shocked by the emotion on Spock's face. It was still mostly emotion he would see, but that has always been enough for him.

One thing about Jim that most people didn't know is he loved romantic gestures. Usually Spock did little things that only those two knew about, but he felt like in this moment he owed him something truly spectacular. Letting all of his guards, and worries loose to lean down pressing his lips against Jim's. 

To say the least Jim was caught of guard, but it's not like he hadn't dreamed about kissing Spock in front of people. Not just in the privacy of their quarters, or a few sneaked ones after missions. Wanting the kiss to continue he cupped Spock's cheek, and moved his lips back following his movements. It was soft, sweet, and somehow still sensual. Both of them feeling like the room had faded away. 

 

Spock pulled away trying hard not react to the plush look of Jim's just kissed lips. “I apologize for my actions tonight Jim. We never fully discussed what we are, and I feared in your drunken state you were perhaps doing things you would be upset about later. Our higher officers may not think highly of us being a couple, and I did not want to cause problems for you that were unnecessary. Until I saw you dancing with that man, and I found myself no longer caring what anyone thought even you. I do hope that kiss was efficient enough at showing my affections for you. Ashayam, Would you officially do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” It was a terran term he heard often, and he would deny later how nervous he felt waiting for Jim to answer. 

Jim stares adoringly at Spock still trying to process words. He had been so worried all night, and now Spock had done something he knows is way out of his comfort zone just to prove him he felt the same. Spock had a way of doing things to surprise him, but this was the biggest thus far. 

“God dammit Jim answer the hobgoblin before we all die of old age.” Bones voice traveled through the room, and Uhura jumped on him covering his mouth. A giggle was has heard from Sulu, and Chekov while Scotty poured everyone new drinks for when the two finished. 

At hearing his crew Jim shook his head then reached out his two fingers, and touching them with Spock's. He had earned this a few weeks ago, and had been waiting to show Spock until the right time. “Yes. A million times yes. Shall we go back to my quarters to celebrate?” 

Taking Spock only a second to catch on he grasped Jim's hand stopping for a moment in front of the crew. “We both bid you goodnight. Jim, and I will be busy for the next twenty four hours. I will ask you all to only disturb us for emergencies.” He started dragging him away, and Jim just turned winking at bones whom faked gag. Their would be paperwork to file tomorrow, and people to talk to about them dating. For now thought he'd enjoy the night with his now boyfriend. This night had gone well after all. 

“Damn about time so...Who wants to drink more?” The rest of the crew wooed loudly, but no one really seemed even slightly surprised by those two. It was a long time coming.


End file.
